


Reckless Romantics

by WantsToFlyAfraidToFall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hunt, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Edgeplay, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, loose cannon verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantsToFlyAfraidToFall/pseuds/WantsToFlyAfraidToFall
Summary: Cas is pissed that Dean has been going on wreckles hunts. After Dean almost dies, feelings boil over and Dean learns why Cas cares so much for his life.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Reckless Romantics

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at, like, 3am because I was bored, so... enjoy.

“Dean, you ass!” Cas shouted as the last demon fell to the floor with a thud.

Dean rose from where he leaned against the wall, one hand braced against it for support, the other pushing on his knee. He faced the angel staring him down from the other end of the room, angel blade still gripped tight in his hand, the deep crimson blood of the slaughtered demons dripping from the tip.

“What crawled up your ass and died, huh?” Dean said, a lopsided grin on his face.

The smirk was shocked off his face when Cas appeared directly in front of him, bloody, fuming, which Dean found much more attractive than he should. 

“Is this a joke to you, Dean?” Cas’s voice was loud with anger.

“I don’t know what you mean, buddy-” Dean’s words were cut off with a surprised grunt as Cas slammed his back against the wall.

“This is the third consecutive hunt where I have had to assist you because you were either grossly outnumbered or inadequately prepared. Do you have no sense of self preservation? Do you think it’s easy for me to just drop everything to come rescue you because you were being reckless on a hunt you should have been able to do with ease?” Cas was growling through gritted teeth, keeping Dean pressed against the wall with both hands gripped in his jacket.

“I never asked for you to come save me. If it’s such an inconvenience then you might as well just not come.”

Cas’s face was so close as he glared deep into Dean’s soul, the blues of his eyes like rolling waves cutting through bright skies. They were so close, breathing each other's air, the only thing between them was a few inches of empty space just begging to be filled.

Dean felt the pain in his calf and ribs disappear in an instant, the tingly residue that was easily identified as grace in their wake, before he was being dropped back to his feet, hands scrambling for purchase against the wall as he regained balance. Cas strode about five paces away and whipped back to face Dean, cold, hard, anger in his eyes.

“Good bye, Dean.” Cas said, voice void of emotion, and in a blink he was gone.

Dean stood alone in the old warehouse, surrounded by a dozen dead bodies. Cas couldn’t even stay to help clean up. Dick. He sighed, making his way to the impala, grabbing the gasoline tank and a shovel, seeing no point in waiting any longer to start cleaning up.

~~~~~

Somehow, Cas was even more pissed than last time. He was silently seething as he picked Dean up from the floor and flew them to the motel room Dean had rented out for this hunt.

He set Dean back on his feet, wounds already healed but he remained mentaly checked-out. Dean gave a mumbled thanks before stumbling into the bathroom, quickly striping off his clothes and hopping in the shower. 

He watched unmoving as the water by his feet went from diluted red to clear, the blood of the dead vamps mingled with much of his own running off his body and down the small, circular drain. He grabbed the small bottle of body wash and began to scrub his skin, wanting to wash it all away. To get the feeling of blood washing over his skin away, but even he knew that it was pointless to try, years of trying has got him nowhere so why would it now.

When the water began to run cold, he stepped out and dried himself with one of the towels resting on the sink counter. He ruffled the towel over his hair, getting out the excess water before wrapping it around his hips. He looked at the figure in the mirror, shoulders slumped, eyes tired. There was a patch of mold growing on the peeling wallpaper in the corner of the ceiling. 

Dean found himself a bit homesick, missing his own soft bed, the amazing showers of the bunker, teasing Sam, watching movies in the Dean-cave. He would drive home tomorrow, he assured himself, he will drive home and take a long-ass nap.

When he opened the bathroom door, he was surprised to see Cas still in the room. He was sitting on the bed, hands folded in front of him with his chin resting on top, staring directly at Dean as he walked into the room, now painfully aware of his nakedness.

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Nothin’, I just thought you would have left already.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Well that’s what you did last time. Why would you stay?”

“Because you didn’t listen to me, Dean! You would have died if I didn’t come and heal you!” The simmering rage finally spilled over into Cas’s voice, his posture stiff and ready.

“I would have been fine!”

“No, Dean! You had been stabbed in the stomach! What would happen if I didn’t get there in time? Or if I didn’t have Grace to heal you?” Cas was standing now, gesturing with his hands as he talked.

That was a habit he had picked up within only a few months of being on Earth. Whenever he was particularly emotional or in a more carefree place, the heavenly soldier mode switched off and Castiel, ANgel of the Lord became Cas, a goofy guy who loved bees.

“I don’t need you to be healing me all the time! I can take care of myself!” Dean could feel his own anger beginning to rise past annoyance.

“That is clearly not true.”

“You know what, Cas, why do you even care?!”

“Because I care about you, Dean!”

“Well you shouldn’t!”

“Why not?” There was a new softness in Cas’s voice.

“I’m just… me, and you are some great, powerful, cosmic entity. Don’t you have better things to be doing than wasting time on people like me?” Dean’s words were quiet and skeptical.

Cas walked right into Dean’s personal space, backing the both of them up to the motel wall, Dean's back brushing against the faded browns of the paper, meeting his gaze with steadfast determination. “There is no one I would rather give my time too.”

And then Cas was kissing him hard. A passionate clash of teeth and tongues as Dean opened up for Cas, melting into the angel’s arms. He wrapped his arms around Cas, one hand clutching his strong back, the other snaking into Cas’s thick, dark hair.

A hand found it’s way down to Dean’s ass and gave it a squeeze, making his hips pitch forward and grind against the bulge in Cas’s pants. Cas broke the kiss, tipping his back to let out a sound entirely to sinnful for any angel to be making, and Dean wants more. 

He leans forward, trailing his lips on the exposed skin of Cas’s neck, licking a hot wet trail up to his jaw, nipping and kissing the light stubble. Dean placed an open mouth kiss on the angel's pulse point, sucking on the soft skin, leaving a mark that would most likely be gone by tomorrow due to Cas’s grace. Maybe he should ask Cas to leave it. 

Cas let out a breathy moan, pushing Dean’s back against the wall and shoving his thigh between Dean’s legs, pinning both of Dean’s hands above his head as he plunged his tongue back into Dean’s mouth. His cock was straining against his jeans which had become uncomfortably tight for far to long as he rutted against Cas.

He could feel Cas’s breath, hot and fast against his neck as they grinded against each other, trying to get as much friction from the restricting fabric of their clothes as possible.

‘C-Cas, gotta, hnng, clothes off, please.” Dean got out between groans.

Cas let go of his arms and took a step back. They both began undressing as fast as their trembling hands would allow. 

“Uhg, this is taking too long.” Cas growled.

Dean was then standing naked, his clothes folded neatly on the table in the corner next to Cas’s. And Cas was behind him, wrapping his arms around Dean and spinning him back to face the wall. Dean put his hands in front of him, using the wall for support as Cas pressed his naked body flush to his back, one hand snaking around to grab Dean’s throbbing erection, the other finding one of nipples, gently rolling the bud between his fingers.

Cas began to work his hand up and down Dean’s shaft, the pad of his thumb smearing the precome leaking out of the slit all the way down before sliding back up again in a slow, grueling pace.

“Cas…” Dean moaned, shoving his ass back against the angels erection.

He whined when Cas’s hands left his skin, yelping in surprise and pleasure when Cas slapped his ass, not too hard but enough to get the point across.

“Not until I say so.” Cas’s voice rumbled deep and aroused in his ear.

Damn, Dean could probably get off to Cas’s voice alone. He needs to hear more.

“Cas, can I-” Dean hesitated.

“Tell me what you want.”

Dean shuddered then continued, “Can I, uh, can I blow you?”

Cas turned him the rest of the way around so they were facing each other again and dragged him into a searing kiss, walking them back until Cas’s knees bumped into the motel bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, opening his legs wide to make room for Dean between them.

Dean sank down to his knees, gazing at Cas’s beautiful cock before licking a stripe from his balls all the way to his tip before sinking as far down Cas’s length as he could. The choked moan Cas let out was downright sinful, the feel of the angels thighs tensing under Dean’s hands as he tried not to thrust into his lovers mouth encouraged Dean to bob his head a few times before pulling off with a pop, making the man above him actually whine. Dean let out a low groan, leaning forward to tease the slit of Cas’s cock with his tongue, licking a bit of precome from the tip.

He swallowed Cas’s dick down again, taking him deeper and deeper with every few bobs. Then he sank as low as he could go and stopped, breathing through his nose as he sat, Cas’s dick heavy on his tongue. He looked up at Cas through his eyelashes, locking eyes with the angel, then swallowed around Cas’s length, pulling a wrangeld cry from Cas that sounded vaguely like his name as Cas came down his throat. 

Dean’s throat worked hard to swallow the load, pulling off with a satisfied grin as Cas panted and mumbled unintelligible enochian through his orgasm, gently tugging on Dean’s hair as he ran his fingers through it.

When Cas was done, he pulled off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Cas grabbed him, yanking him up and into a deep, slow kiss that made the heat in Dean’s stomach twist.

“My turn,” Cas effortlessly picked Dean up and desposted him on his back in the middle of the mattress.

After the initial shock, Dean let out a small groan at being manhandled, picked up and dropped like he weighed nothing. Cas was back on top of him in no time, grinding his hips down on Dean’s erection. He was already fully hard again.

“Cas, how? You just-”

“I’m an angel, Dean. I have no refractory period.”

The ‘oh’ was swallowed down by Cas’s lips as he kissed Dean. Their tongues pushed against each other as they breached the other’s mouth. The pop of the lube cap drew Dean back to reality. He watched as Cas squirted some on his fingers, warming it up by smearing it around his long digits before they wrapped around Dean’s aching and sorely neglected cock.

Dean gasped and thrusted into the touch but Cas held his hips down with his other hand. He resumed the slow, agonizing pace from earlier, giving enough friction to keep Dean achingly hard but not enough to reach release. A loud groan tore through his throat as Cas suddenly picked up speed, working Dean fast towards his own climax.

“Cas, Castiel, I’m almost there, Cas-” Dean gasped out.

Cas’s hand stilled completely. 

“W-what! Cas com’on, dude! I was so close!.”

“Not yet.” Cas said as if that made everything so much more understandable.

Cas began kissing a trail up Dean’s stomach, pinning both of Dean’s wrists above his head with one hand and pinning his legs down with his own to keep Dean from thrusting up into Cas or trying to jerk himself off. He ghosted over one of Dean’s nipples, swirling his tongue around it before rolling the sensitive bud between his teeth, making Dean squirm. He kept going until it got borderline painful before moving to the other. Dean was writhing around beneath Cas, trying to get any sort of friction to his leaking cock.

“Cas, angel, sweetheart, I gotta- please, Cas- I need- please-” Dean was begging between strangled moans as Cas sucked marks along his collar bone.

“Use your words, Dean.”

Who knew Cas was such a kinky bastard? Well, he has been around since the start of time so he couldn’t have been completely unaware of what happened in the bedroom, and he also learned some stuff from the pizza man, apparently.

“I… I want, need, you to- to fuck me, please.” Dean moaned and Cas smiled wickedly down at him.

Cas stood up from the bed, making Dean immediately miss the warmth of his body, but he remained silent as he watched Cas walk over to his duffle. Cas rummaged through Dean’s things, presumingly looking for a condom. When Cas stood up with something that was definitely not a condom in his hands, a spike of arousal and fear shot through his gut.

“Handcuffs? I thought you were getting a condom.”

“Dean, I’m an angel, I don’t require any contraceptives or protection against any human illnesses and pose no threat to you,” He made his way back over to the bed, “The handcuffs are to keep you from touching yourself while my hands are otherwise busy.”

A strangled sound escaped Dean as he looked up at Cas, who gestured to him to scoot up the bed. Cas crawled over him, guiding his arms above his head and securing them with the handcuffs around the headboard.

“Are those ok?” Cas asked, gesturing to the cold metal around Dean’s wrists with a nod of his head.

Dean nodded, watching Cas with lust-blown eyes, pop open the lube bottle and squirt more on his fingers. He moved between Dean’s legs, teasing his rim with the tip of his finger before slowly sliding it in two the first knuckle. 

Dean gasped, it had been a long time since he’s taken anything up the ass, even his own fingers(yes, he’s finger-fucked himself before, a closeted guy has to get the behind action somewhere). Cas continued pushing in, making sure not to move too fast as he finally had his whole finger inside Dean.

He began working it in and out, once more in an aggravatingly slow pace, but he thankfully added a second finger without Dean having to beg for more. Cas continued his slow ministrations, carefully scissoring him open as he moaned and squirmed. On the next thrust, Cas crooked his fingers, hitting Dean right on that sweet bundle of nerves that had him jump off the bed with a loud moan.

Dean’s orgasm washed through him, making his body shake as Cas worked him through his high. Even once he recovered, he could feel himself hardening again, Cas’s clever fingers still moving in and out of his ass. The winged bastard used his grace to lower Dean’s recovery time to nada.

A groan bubbled from his chest as he thought about all the other things Cas could do with his grace. He would have to remember that for later. He was fully hard again when Cas worked in a third finger, slowly stretching his hole to fit the girth of his dick. Cas rubbed his fingers against Dean’s prostate every other thrust, making his body shake with how aroused he was. If Cas didn’t get in him soon, Dean was sure he would pass out.

“Cas, I need you in me man. I’m ready, please.”

Cas hummed and removed his fingers from Dean’s hole, making him whine in the absence. Dean watched as Cas slicked himself up, lazily stroking himself a few times to spread the lube before lining himself up and letting the tip of his cock slowly start to press into Dean’s hole.

He pushed in so slowly, inch by inch, making sure that the hunter was adjusted well to his size. Dean could barely wait for his ass to feel full of Cas’s cock, and after what felt like an eternity, Cas bottomed out. He didn’t move, just sat, fully seated in Dean’s ass, panting fast and heavy in the thick air between them.

Dean could handle it for a while but the pressure in his dick was becoming increasingly stronger and he needed Cas to move. He wiggled his ass back, giving Cas the signal it was time to go, and go he did. The angel’s hips snapped back, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in at a steady pace. Dean moaned out a string of curses as Cas changed the angle of his hips so he would glide along Dean’s prostate with every thrust.

His body began to tense with the approaching orgasm and the idea of coming was a relief to Dean but just as he was about to reach his climax, Cas stopped moving again. Dean whined and tried to push back with his hips but Cas held him still. His dick was still hard and throbbing but his orgasm ebbed away.

Soon enough, Cas started to move again, the pressure in his dick and stomach growing unbearably high.

“Cas I gotta cum, please, please, I- fuck-” Dean begged and groaned as Cas began pounding into him, chasing his own orgasm.

He nailed Dean’s prostate every few thrusts, making Dean’s body shake with need as he writhed. Cas was moaning into Dean's neck while he moaned into the open air, the room filled with the sounds of pleasure from two men completely losing their composure. When he finally came, his vision when white and toes curled under the intensity of the greatest orgasm Dean has ever had in his life. He cleanched around Cas, pulling the other man over the edge and Cas filled him up as he continued to fuck through his own orgasm.

When Cas slipped out, they were both exhausted and oversensitive. Cas gave a wave of his hand and they were both cleaned up from the sticky cum that was drying on their stomachs, and he flopped down next to Dean in the bed.

They wrestled themselves under the covers, and Cas pulled Dean to his chest, resting his chin on top of Dean’s head. 

The angle placed a kiss in Dean’s hair before whispering, “Please stop being so reckless. I don’t want to lose you.”

“‘m sorry.”

“I love you.” Cas said with such simplicity, despite the power in the statement.

“I- uh, yeah, me too.” Dean said, feeling a bit guilty about not saying it back but Cas just kissed the top of his head again in understanding.

One day, Dean will be able to say it back, and Cas knows that, too.

Their breathing evened out as they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. And for once, blissfully unaware. Finally catching a break from their messed up lives, feeling warm, safe, and protected and surprisingly… normal, for at least one night.

Dean felt a flutter in his chest. They finally got a win.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave me a comment telling me what you think!<3


End file.
